Businesses of every size manipulate large amounts of data records every day. These data records include important information for day-to-day operations including, for example, customer accounts, employee information, marketing campaigns, and the like. Before the information in these data records may be used for analysis or reporting purposes, it may be necessary to determine the type of content associated with these data records. Determining the content type may be difficult if the data steward tasked with these duties is unfamiliar with the structure of the data records or is unaware of any nuances in the data records. Because the number of data records may be voluminous, manual identification of the content type may be impractical. This difficulty may be exacerbated in cases where the data records are incorrectly entered or misfielded with an incorrect data type either by manual or automated means. In these situations, extra processing may be needed for data quality clean-up in order to account for these misfielded data types.